


More Than This

by sidewinder



Series: The Spaces in Between [23]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode s17e20: Fashionable Crimes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d meant what he’d said earlier to Olivia, about there being more to life than SVU. But without SVU, he wouldn’t have the life he knew and treasured today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThetaSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/gifts).



> Did you think I could let Munch's return come and go without a little episode tag/expansion fic? Not hardly. As much as I loved the final babysitting scene I couldn't help but think there was more to John and Olivia's conversation than we saw, it felt somewhat choppy to me. So while some dialog here is taken directly from the episode, it is expanded upon here to suit my purposes. (*wink*)
> 
> Written for ThetaSigma who demanded some fluff from me last week, and I am always more than happy to oblige.

After a long day trying to keep pace with Noah and his seemingly endless reserve of toddler energy, John had retreated to the relative calm and safety of Olivia’s sofa, content to keep an watchful eye on the little one from there. Earlier that afternoon they’d gone to the park to enjoy the fresh air, catch the first glimpses of spring settling over New York as the dreary winter began to fade. Returning home they’d played numerous games together (over and over and _over_ again, as children were wont to do) while John had fun testing out the boy’s quickly growing vocabulary—and adding a few choice words of his own to it.

Noah occupied himself with his obstacle course-like array of toys scattered around the living room, lost to the fascinating world of imagination to which only the young seemed to have access. Simply getting a chance to observe that world from afar was a pleasure for John, a welcome break from the daily routine of case files and reviewing reports. He had gladly rearranged his schedule when Olivia had called that morning, all apologies to be asking for his help. Lucy was sick, the day looked hectic with the Gilbert situation still unfolding, so could he maybe, possibly, she hated to do this at the last minute, but…

_“Of course I’ll take care of Noah for the day. You know I’ve told you before I’m more than happy to help out whenever you need me.”_

_“Are you sure it’s okay?”_

_“It’s fine, ’Liv. I can be there in a half hour. No other pressing matters I’m dealing with, and Fin can always call if you need me for anything with this case.”_ He’d already dressed for the office, but at this point he more or less kept his own hours at the D.A.’s. A personal day to help out an old friend when she needed him would not be an issue.

Now, after a long day of “Uncle Munch” duty, John felt both relief and a touch of melancholy to hear Olivia’s key rattling in the apartment door lock, then her calling out for Noah as she stepped inside.

"Hey, Noah! Hey sweet boy, mommy's home. Thanks, John,” she said as she took in the living room scene with a smile, hanging up her coat. “What a day, huh? I’m sure Fin’s told you about everything that happened already.”

“Benno took the plea…brother killing brother, I didn’t see that coming.” Fin had, of course, kept John up to speed on all of the day’s wild events, texting or calling when he had a moment. The case had been one that had bothered both of them for years, never being able to bring down Alvin even as they knew he’d only go on taking advantage of more young women desperate to break into the modeling world.

At least he’d never be able to do _that_ again, although his death seemed a hollow victory versus making sure the bastard was finally exposed in court for all of his disgusting behavior—and how the industry had tolerated it.

“Dodds did,” Olivia said, sitting down next to Noah.

“Dodds…the ‘new new guy’?” John quipped. He’d heard plenty about Sergeant Dodds from Fin, though this was the first time he’d had the chance to actually see the man in action to any real extent.

“Yeah.”

“He seems competent, especially considering he’s the progeny of William Dodds. Of course, I still think it should be Fin there as your sergeant.”

“You and me both. But if you can’t convince him of that, how can I?”

John shrugged. “He might be coming around. Fin actually brought up taking the sergeant’s exam when we were on vacation.”

“God, I hope so. I’m not sure Dodds is planning on staying at SVU—or if his father won’t be shipping him off somewhere more prestigious at the first opportunity. And I’d rather not have to break in another ‘new new guy’ any time soon.”

John could certainly understand that. “Even so…Fin told me you’ve got a good squad working there for you. It was nice to finally get to see it.”

“Fin said what?!” Olivia exclaimed as she scooped Noah up into her arms.

“You seem surprised. Did you think Fin’s been unhappy with the way things have been lately?” John frowned, wondering if there was something going on that Fin hadn’t shared with him.

“I never know _what’s_ really going on in Fin’s mind, John. He doesn’t open up to me like that. Not to anyone but you, and maybe Rollins. The last conversation we had that wasn’t strictly work related, he seemed unsettled by how much things have changed around the 16th since my adopting Noah, Amanda having Jesse…”

“…and now Ken and Alejandro are looking at adding a little one of their own to the family.”

“Really?”

John nodded and smiled. “Seems that Uncle Munch here might need to consider opening up a full-time day care center for my third act, for all of these SVU-related progeny. That is, if my back can take it.”

“Kids are a handful. Thanks again for helping out today. I don’t know what I’d do without you and everyone else who’s been there to lend a hand when I’ve needed it.”

“Of course. Anytime, never hesitate to give me call.” John sighed, thinking back. Nearly three years had passed since he'd put in his retirement papers, yet it had felt like only yesterday when he’d stepped back into the squadroom last week, and not simply for a social visit. “I was worried when I left. Would I fall apart without the job, or…the place would fall apart without me.” He’d worried, too, if he and Fin would manage this change in their situation after so many years. Even the strongest of relationships could face challenges under such a major shift in the routine.

“Well, I was too,” Olivia admitted.

“Ah, but it’s been good. Turns out there’s more to life than SVU.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“Well I’m glad we both found that out.” Despite his fears, John had found plenty to keep him busy, and the time to catch up on things long pushed aside. Things like getting back in touch with old friends including Meldrick, ever since he’d come up to New York for John’s retirement party. And having more energy to devote to his passions and interests away from work, even if some of those could make Fin more than a little crazy.

He’d even started tinkering with the outline of his _own_ book on the Kennedy assassination, promising (or in Fin’s eyes threatening) that it would be the be-all and end-all of every volume ever written on the subject—provided no one killed him before he could publish it, of course. And now there were the children to spend time with, to teach and in turn learn from himself.

It was all good, and he wouldn’t trade it now for anything.

Once he’d gotten Noah to show off his new vocabulary addition for the day, John decided it was time to say his good nights to both mother and son, let them have their own time together for the evening. Just seeing the way Olivia beamed and held tight to Noah made him smile and so glad for both of them—that she finally had the child she’d longed for, that Noah had ended up with a mother who would care for and fiercely protect him so much after such a rough start to his life.

“Take care of each other,” John said, hoping it wouldn’t be too long before he had the chance to spend time with both of them again.

“I will. You too.”

*

In days past he would have taken the subway home, but it was well into the evening hours, he was achy and tired, and Uber was a far more comfortable alternative. With two pensions coming in he could afford a modicum of luxury at this stage of life. He sent Fin a quick text to let him know he was on his way and was glad to hear back that his husband was already at home. Fin must have called it a night around the same time Olivia had, so for once John would be the one home late.

Unlocking the apartment door he could hear the television on at a modest volume; it sounded like some kind of sports game, unsurprisingly. Fin’s usual way of unwinding at the end of the day, unless he was deep into a new video game and needed to shoot up some virtual bad guys to feel better about the ones he couldn’t take down in real life.

Fin looked up from the screen with small smile. “Hey, babe. Have fun with Noah?”

“Ah, I did indeed.” John sat down on the sofa, turning to meet Fin’s lips for a quick kiss hello before sinking back in exhaustion. “Though I may sleep straight through the rest of this week.”

“Wore you out, did he?”

“Inexhaustible at that age. What’s to eat, if anything?”

“Just put away a couple slices of pizza. Also most of a Caesar salad, you know, the huge ones from Gennaro’s.”

“Maybe I’ll go for the salad,” John said, moving to get up. Greasy pizza at this hour probably wouldn’t do his digestion any good, but he was hungry enough that he wouldn’t sleep well without something on his stomach.

“Sit. I’ll get it for you.”

“Thanks.”

John closed his eyes briefly, content to be back at home and looking forward to collapsing in bed soon. He’d almost drifted off right where he sat when he felt Fin settle back on the sofa beside him, placing the plastic container of salad on the coffee table—and offering John a glass of red wine.

“What’s this, spoiling me tonight?” John teased while gladly taking the offered drink.

“You looked like you could use it.” Fin had grabbed another beer for himself so they clinked glass casually before drinking. “Here’s to finally closing the Gilbert case. Only took twelve years.”

“I’ll take it.” _Another name I can finally turn from red to black_ , John thought grimly. In his mind, he still carried a mental whiteboard of names, cases never solved that likely never would be. Something from his Homicide days in Baltimore etched into his memory banks, a way of approaching work that had stayed with him—just like those old names in red would, the ones that no one could ever turn black or erase.

He started on the salad and Fin said, “Sure you don’t want some pizza, too? Rollins says I need to feed you more, your ass is looking bonier than usual.”

“No, thank you. And I highly doubt Amanda commented on the state of my ass, Fin.”

“Maybe she didn’t use those _exact_ words.”

“Mm hmm.”

“But she did think you looked skinnier than the last time she saw you.”

“It’s the remnants of my tan from our vacation. Takes ten pounds off, or so they say.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her that.”

“So who’s playing?” John asked about the basketball game on the tv.

“Like you’d have a clue if I told you?”

“No but I’ll feign interest to please you, love.”

Fin shook his head and sighed, and John did his best to tackle that more than generous salad to satisfy Fin’s worries about his weight. After a day of ice cream in the park and struggling to get more mac ’n cheese in Noah’s stomach for dinner than all over his face, John actually was hungrier than he’d first thought.

Once he was finished eating, he put down the empty container and settled back, satisfied to snuggle in against Fin’s side while he savored his wine. Fin turned his head to press a kiss into John’s hair, just above his ear. “Was nice havin’ you back at the 16th, working a case together again.”

“Was nice to _be_ back. Briefly,” John agreed. “But it did confirm that as much as I miss some things about the job, namely working with _you_ , I don’t miss these cases.” He didn’t need his thoughts haunted once again with the faces and tearful words of victims, their bruised or mutilated bodies, day in and day out. The work he did at the D.A.’s now was more detached and analytical, the kind he could leave behind at the office when his day was done.

“Hear you on that. But someone’s gotta do this job.”

“And you do it wonderfully. You have any more thoughts on the sergeant’s exam since we last talked about it?”

“Yeah. In fact they just announced the next exam date will be in October. Plenty of time to study and get ready…if I decide to go for it.”

“Mm hmm.” Of course Fin wouldn’t outright commit, but that was close enough John would take his answer as a yes. “I’ll mark the calendar, and I’ll even let you borrow my lucky socks when the day comes.”

“Your what?!”

“Long story.” John put down his glass and let his eyes drift closed again, fine with catching a little rest here while Fin watched the rest of the game.

He’d meant what he’d said earlier to Olivia, about there being more to life than SVU. But without SVU, he wouldn’t have the life he knew and treasured today. He wouldn’t have Fin, a possibility that was near impossible for him to imagine after all of this time. Or Ken and Alejandro, who had become more like family to him than his own flesh and blood relatives. He wouldn’t have friends like Olivia and Amanda, and their children to enjoy seeing grow up and discover all that the world had to offer.

SVU wasn’t life, but it had changed his life in more ways than he’d thought possible. And for that, he would be forever grateful.

 


End file.
